Гектор Саламанка
Дон Гектор "Дядя" Саламанка был наркокурьером и бывшим человеком правой руки и сторонником Дона Эладио Вуэнте. Гектор был высокопоставленным членом картеля Хуареса, патриарха семьи Саламанка, и его боялись среди большинства на Юге. Он был сыном Абуэлиты, дядей Туко, Марко и Леонеля Саламанки, а также дедом Хоакина Саламанки. Гектор был признан инвалидом, возможно, от удара или какой-либо формы заболевания двигательных нейронов; Таких как амиотрофический латеральный склероз (ALS) / болезнь Лу Герига. Причина, по которой он подозревается, что он страдал от формы болезни моторных нейронов, состоит в том, что в эпизодах ретроспективного эпизода с участием Гектора Саламанки, похоже, он начинает проявлять признаки мышечной дегенерации. Он питал отвращение к DEA и особую неприязнь к агенту Хенку Шредеру. В его более поздней жизни он жил в доме престарелых по имени Каса Транкила, где его часто посещал Густаво Фринг. Он подорвал себя и убил Фринга в Casa Tranquilla. Он служит второстепенным антагонистом для сезонов два, три и четыре. Character History Background information Гектор Саламанка был высокопоставленным членом картеля Хуареса и даже в своей немощи назывался «Дон Саламанка» современными лидерами картелей, такими как Хуан Болса. Он больше всего боялся Донов и был патриархом семьи Саламанки, будучи дядей Туку, Марко и Леонелем. Флэшбэк показал, что он работал на «Дон-Эладио» в то время, когда Густаво Фринг сделал увертюру к картелю около 1989 года. Тио видел, как по телефону обсуждали, как картель должен иметь дело с Гасом, которого он унизил молодого Гаса «Куриным человеком», », Когда он предупредил:« Никогда не доверяйте южноамериканцу ». Вскоре после этого разговора Гектор учит своих племянников, Марко и Леонеля, жестоким жизненным урокам, таким как «семья - все», почти утопив Марко, пока Леонел не ударил его по лицу. Дон Эладио в конечном итоге принял Гаса и его напарника, Макса Арсинигу, у себя дома, чтобы обсудить сделку. Как Гектор, так и Хуан Болза присутствуют на встрече, переговоры, похоже, идут хорошо, пока Дон Эладио не упоминает, как Гус и Макс не уважали картель, продавая наркотики двум приспешникам, чтобы привлечь внимание Донов. Поскольку дуэт делает все, что в их силах, чтобы успокоить Дон Эладио, Гектор стреляет в Макса в голову перед Гасом. Затем, когда Хуан Болса отводит Гаса на пол, оба дона Эладио и Гектор начали издеваться над ним, заявив, что его место заботится о курице, а не о наркотиках. Из-за этого действия Гас питает ненависть к картелю, но главным образом за Гектора Саламанку, потому что именно он нажал спусковой крючок на своего партнера. Шаблон: Crossref. Гектор в возрасте до его лет и всегда ограничен его инвалидным креслом и кислородным баком из-за возможного удара, который он перенес в последующие годы. Он никогда не говорит по слогам, используя только латунный служебный звонок, прикрепленный к подлокотнику кресла-каталки, чтобы пообщаться. Как правило, один колокол означает «да», нулевой - «нет», но иногда Гектор может перехватить свое послание с потоком колоколов и выражением на лице. Season 2 Гектор впервые увидела, когда Туко привозит Уолтера Уайта и Джесси Пинкмана в убежище в пустыне, после разгона операции Туко по наркотикам в Альбукерке DEA. В то время как Тио кажется старческим, зацикленным только на телевидении, он постепенно обнаруживает, что его ум все еще острый, и он может позвонить своему колоколу, чтобы пообщаться со своим племянником. После того, как он видит, что Уолт положил яд в буррито в Туко, он звонит в колокол, предлагая Туко отдать его ему (думаю, Тио хотел большего буррито), только чтобы Тио свалил его на пол и убийственно указал на Уолта. Он снова обращает на себя внимание Туко после еды, непрерывно звоня его звонок. Он сообщает, что не доверяет Уолту и Джесси, а Туко вытаскивает Джесси снаружи, избивая его, пока Уолт не признается, что они пытались отравить его. Туко затем убит Хэнком Шредером, который искал Уолта и случайно нашел убежище Туко. Хотя Уолт и Джесси убегают, в результате этой встречи Гектор узнает имя Уолта и то, как выглядит Джесси; Туко вслух прочитал им имена своих водительских удостоверений и показал Гектору фотографию семьи Уолта. Season 3 Не имея никого, кто мог бы позаботиться о нем больше, Гектор переезжает в дом престарелых Альбукерке. Затем его посещают его племянники, Марко и Леонел. Знакомые с обычным делом, они закупают доску из стопки настольных игр, а Гектор использует свой звонок, чтобы изложить буквы настоящего имени повара, которого картель знает только как Гейзенберга, человека, который убил их двоюродного брата Туко: Уолтер Уайт. Марко и Леонель переходят в дом Уолта, чтобы немедленно его казнить, но отменяются последним вторым текстовым сообщением: «Поллос» После этого инцидента Болса устраивает встречу между Гасом, Гектором, Марко, Леонелем и самим с ним. Хуан явно чувствует себя некомфортно в одной комнате с Гектором и его семьей, и только из-за плохого здоровья Гектора он согласился стать посредником. Он объясняет Гасу, что Дон Саламанка видел Туко в качестве сына и ухаживал за ним, чтобы занять его место в организации, и что предательство Уолта Туко заработало ему смертный приговор, санкционированный семьей Саламанки и Картелем - утверждение, которое Гектор подчеркивает одним Кольцо его колокола. Когда Гас говорит, что ему сейчас нужен Уолт, Гектор сердито звонит в свой колокол много раз. Гас в конечном итоге приводит Марко и Леонеля к попытке убить Хэнка вместо Уолта Шаблон: Кроссреф, но он анонимно предупреждает Хэнка о предстоящем нападении за одну минуту до их прибытия, поэтому Хэнку достаточно времени, чтобы отправить обоих братьев. Шаблон: Crossref. Марко умирает мгновенно, Леонел тяжело ранен и доставлен в больницу, где он, наконец, подавлен Майком Эрмантраутом по приказу Гаса. В ту же ночь полицейские совершают набег на особняк Хуана Болсы, и он случайно погиб в процессе, позднее выяснилось, что все это было организовано Гасом в его плане отомстить за смерть Макса от рук картеля Season 4 В воспоминаниях о событиях смерти Марко, Леонеля и Хуана Болсы Гас посещает Гектора в доме престарелых. Он победоносно описывает Гектору, как были убиты Марко и Леонел, явно указывая, что он стоит за всем. Он также сообщает о смерти Хуана Болсы и о том, как картель больше не может вмешиваться в его бизнес из-за жары, вызванной племянниками Гектора, пытающимися напасть на федерального агента. «Это то, что происходит от« крови за кровь », - говорит Гас, повторяя собственную фразу Болсы. Назад к нынешним временам, картель вернулся после долгого отсутствия, нападая на грузовики с доставкой Гуса и приказывая ему отдать свой бизнес к северу от границы обратно к ним. Гас снова посещает Гектора в доме престарелых, он сообщает Тио, что он бросил вызов ультиматуму Картеля и что Хэнк смотрит в прошлое Гаса. «Сегодня день, Гектор?» Гас загадочно спрашивает Тио. Гас наклоняется ближе к Гектору. «Посмотри на меня, Гектор», - приказывает он, но Гектор упорно отказывается. «Может быть, в следующий раз», насмехается Гас, оставляя Гектора безмолвно в ярости на своем стуле. Гас отправляется в Мексику, чтобы дать картелю формулу своего успешного продукта, голубого неба, но все это было частью его плана отравить всех основных членов картеля, включая самого Дона Эладио. Шаблон: Crossref. Вернувшись в Нью-Мексико, Гас берет Джесси, чтобы встретиться с Гектором в доме престарелых, чтобы они могли рассказать ему, что произошло: Дон Эладио и все остальные мертвы. Гас также рассказывает ему, что Джесси убил Хоакина Саламанку, внука Гектора и последнего оставшегося члена семьи Саламанк. Гас болтает ожерелье амулета дона Эладио в лице Гектора и говорит: «Посмотри на меня!» Когда Гектор отказывается, Гас кладет ожерелье в последний карман рубашки Дона. Гектор теперь проведет последние дни своей скорби за смерть всех, кого он знал и любил, всех убитых от рук Гаса; Месть Гуса была почти завершена. В этот момент Уолт отчаянно искал способ убить Гаса, прежде чем Гас мог его убить. Через Джесси Уолт узнает о соперничестве Гаса с Гектором и видит возможность. Уолт останавливается у дома престарелых и убеждает Гектора помочь ему в убийстве Гаса. Пройдя план с Уолтом, Гектор призывает медсестру и требует поговорить с DEA, в частности с Хэнком. Его отправляют в офис DEA, где присутствуют все основные агенты департамента Альбукерка, чтобы услышать, что он хочет сказать. Когда Хэнк, наконец, прибывает, и они могут начать разговор, Гектор ничего не делает, кроме оскорбления Хэнка, не давая DEA никакой информации. Однако тот факт, что Гектор посетил DEA вообще, побуждает Гаса (который находится под тяжелым расследованием DEA и теперь верит, что Гектор является информатором), сделать шаг вперед на его плане отомстить Макс. Тирус Китт, один из приспешников Гаса, посещает комнату Гектора, чтобы убедиться, что у DEA нет ошибок. Когда он уходит, появляется Уолт, и они выполняют свою последнюю часть по своему плану, чтобы избавиться от Гаса. Через несколько минут сам Гус прибывает в комнату Гектора. Гас называет Гектора крысой и говорит ему, что именно так он собирается умереть, «искалеченная рота». Гектору дается возможность взглянуть Гасу в глаза в последний раз, на что Гектор упорно отказывается еще раз. Когда Гас собирается придать Гектору смертельное лекарство, Гектор наконец смотрит ему в глаза. Гас в шоке от храбрости Гектора, и он также замечает, что что-то не так, Гектор начинает звонить в свой звонок неоднократно, Гас понимает, что должно произойти, и пытается немного опоздать: колокол Гектора вызывает взрыв бомбы для труб, прикрепленный к Его инвалидное кресло, убивающее всех в комнате, включая самого себя. Через несколько секунд Гас выходит из комнаты, казалось бы, невредимым, и поправляет галстук. Камера показывает, и выясняется, что лицо Гаса раздулось наполовину, и он, наконец, умирает. Deaths Murders committed by Tio *'Max Arciniega': Shot once in the head on orders from Don Eladio Vuente. ("Hermanos") *'Gustavo Fring': Blown up in revenge for killing all his family and members of the Juárez Cartel. ("Face Off") *'Tyrus Kitt': Blown up along with Gus. ("Face Off") Deaths connected to Tio *'Himself': Voluntarily blew himself up. Walter supplied the bomb. ("Face Off") Quotes Привет, Гектор. Все они, Гектор. Eladio VuenteДон Эладио, Дон Пако, Сезар, Рейналдо, Ортуно, Циско, и Луис. Эскалара. Все сдохли. Как и твой внук, Хоакин. А знаешь кто его убил? Хочешь посмотреть? Этот юноша. Знаешь его? Этот молодой человек застрелил Хоакина, когда я убегал. Похоже, ты его знаешь. Оставались только ты и Хоакин. Другой родни у тебя не было. Теперь фамилия Саламанка умрёт с тобой. Ну, посмотришь на меня? Посмотри же, Гектор. Посмотри." Appearances Breaking Bad Season 2 *"Grilled" *"Bit by a Dead Bee" Season 3 *"Caballo Sin Nombre" *"I.F.T." *"One Minute" Season 4 *"Hermanos" *"Crawl Space" *"Face Off" Trivia *He was originally supposed to be the main antagonist of Season 3. *"Tio" is Spanish for "Uncle". *Tio's bell sold for $26,750 at auction October 8th 2013 es:Hector Salamanca